


Day Two

by Doodledore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Reborn has questions and he will get answers.
Relationships: Nekozawa Umehito/Original Character(s), Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338
Kudos: 2





	Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was difficult for me, so there's very little kink. It's mostly build up for other days.

Day 2: Human Furniture | ~~Sounding~~ | Macro/Micro

Pairing: Matilda/Umehito, Matilda/Reborn, hinted Umehito/Honey

Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far),

Location: Matilda’s Territory

Tags: Human furniture, non-sexual kinks,

* * *

In one of the many rooms in her home, sitting at a low table covered in notebooks, Matilda sat doing calculations and taking notes.

Without looking up, "You can come in, you know."

Reborn sauntered into the room, stopping a few feet away, "Trust a Cloud to sense someone so close. I wasn't sure you wanted an audience," he said, glancing at the table knowingly.

She smiled wryly, "It's completely non-sexual if you couldn't tell; that's why the door is open. And sensing you has nothing to do with being a Cloud."

He walked closer to stand at the table's edge, "As a Mist then; you have made this property a Territory twice over. And I know, but that still doesn't mean you would want to be interrupted. What's all this?" he asked, eyes taking in the slew of papers.

"Just reanalyzing a few things concerning my classmates now that I'm Active, but nothing that can't wait," she said as she put everything a pile on the floor, "and not as a Mist either."

"Oh? If not as a Cloud nor Mist, then what? And does it have anything to do with you avoiding looking at me? Or Fon and Skull, for that matter."

She sighed, turning to face him, "I had hoped none of you would mention that. I suppose that's why you sought me out alone?"

"You're dodging the question."

"Just a moment then," she said, turning to the table and pressing on the top. "I think that's enough for now, my own."

After a moment, the surface of the table shuddered and disappeared, leaving the tablecloth to fall on the hunched form, a whine emanating from it.

"Would you like a nap? Or should I send Honey your way?" she asked, moving her hand from Umehito's back to his neck.

"…Honey," he mumbled.

She gently squeezed his neck, then stood. Papers in one hand, she took out her phone and sent a message. Turning to the Arcobaleno, "Come on, you probably don't want anyone to overhear this."

Intrigued, he followed her down the hall, "You're just leaving him like that?"

"No, I sent Honey to him. His desire to serve me was shifting to something else that I'm not quite equipped to deal with, hence the options I gave him."

~~~

He stood in her study, watching her closely as energy flared around the room. He poked at it, relieved to note that, while it would keep their words and energy in, it did not prevent him from leaving.

She gestured to the chairs as she left the papers on her desk, "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you," he replied, jumping onto one of the armchairs.

She shrugged and sat in the other.

Their eyes met. Reborn watched a myriad of emotions within hers, accompanied by the feeling she could see just as much.

She sighed, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes, "I'll admit, I was afraid one of you would ask, though it's probably best that it was you."

"Why?" he asked without inflection, hiding his irritation.

"I didn't want to upset you, to draw attention to your curse. I imagine it's indescribably awful for you, considering how bad it is for me."

His blood ran cold, his hand itching for his gun despite knowing he couldn't fire it here.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with not wanting to look at us."

The air thickened as she hummed, "What the hell, might as well," she muttered so low he wouldn't have heard if he didn't have enhanced senses.

She opened her eyes to stare at him; only this time, they were a glittering silver, "That's just it, Reborn, I do look at _you_. I _see_ you, long before I lay my eyes on you, or anyone for that matter. It's rather disturbing seeing what those things do to you, but the dissonance between your auras and forms is just as bad."

He leaped and drew one of his back-up blades, holding it to her throat as she fell back on the floor.

"Explain," he demanded, mind whirling.

"There are rumors that you read minds, which I believe. If you can, I grant you permission to see what I see for yourself. Though it will be unpleasant."

He paused, staring at her, shocked to find she was completely serious and willing. And given her species, she knew exactly what that meant.

Suspicious, he pressed the knife harder, a drop of blood welling up beneath the tip, "How are you so calm?"

"I'm crazy, not stupid. I the World's Greatest Hitman wants me dead, there's very little I can do to hold you off, let alone stop you. I'm hoping my use to you outweighs the threat I pose, though I'm willing to make a deal to keep your secrets, so long as you keep mine in turn."

_'So not a trap. Matilda wouldn't have used the words she did without knowing the consequences.'_

Curiosity winning out, he reached for the darkness within him then focused on her mind, easily connecting to the offered energy pooling beneath him.

The world around him turned dark and yet burst into colors, and he flinched.

He was a pool of silver, indigo, and violet in the darkness, and above him was the brightest yellow being sucked at by a void.

_'Fuck. She can see the parasite at work?'_

The image shifted as if she heard him. The yellow faded to the background, still present but overwhelmed by a swirling mass of colors.

_'Something is off here.'_

The image shifted again. As if taking a mental step back, other colors flooded his vision but far away.

To his left, three blobs of color, but they were ignored. To his right and yet down, were two blobs: one mostly yellow, the other a blazing orange with hints of yellow and violet.

_'Dino and Romario. But wouldn't that mean…'_

And even farther, among a mass of different greens, two more blobs, one red, the other purple, both with a void sucking at their Flames. But like before, the brightest colors faded, leaving masses of color swirling around.

He jerked back, falling off her chest.

_'She can see Flames and auras.'_

Pushing his unease aside, "Was there a point to that?"

She sighed, "You didn't _see_ ; look again."

He scowled but listened.

More prepared this time, he didn't flinch at the sight of his Flames. This time, the image stayed focused on them, though he could feel the others at the edge of his vision.

"What, exactly, am I supposed to be seeing?"

He heard a hum and watched as the violet and indigo danced around the yellow, felt her Flames as they danced around his own.

_'Wait.'_

Her Flames danced around him, not influencing him, as if they could. He felt as they brushed against his arm, watched the colors interact. Then she brushed against his Flames once more. 

The image didn't match what he felt.

She opened her eyes, she had to have. Reborn could see his cursed form, his fedora hiding his eyes, Leon sleeping on the rim. But at the same time, he saw his Flames and a black shape far larger. Almost if –

His eyes snapped open to meet her own as he breathed, "You can _see_ me."

She smirked, "That is what I said."

"How," he demanded.

She shrugged but didn't try to sit or stand, "Family gift tied with a history of witchcraft and annoyance. I'm naturally an Empath, but due to the circumstances than shifted me from Latent to Passive, my abilities grew and are rather unbearable when around more than a handful of people. My 'sight' is the result of me trying not to _feel_. Due to this, I usually 'see' people before I look at them."

"Which is why you showed me Fon and Skull outside."

"Yes. The first time I met Fon, I could feel something itching at my senses when I laid eyes on him. It didn't take long for me to figure out it was the Pacifier attempting to make me see him for what he physically is instead of what he truly is. And after seeing others treat him as a toddler and feeling his relief when I didn't, I thought it best not to look at him at all."

"Which is why you weren't bothered by Shamal or me walking in on you and yours."

"Why would I censor myself in front of an adult? At least beyond not taunting you."

"And the attraction?"

She blushed, "I know you are an adult, one older than me. And I'm asexual; I'm not attracted to people, but I do find certain traits arousing, at least on an intellectual level. You are incredibly intelligent and an acclaimed mathematician; you're an agent of chaos, and I'm a follower of Loki; you are incredibly dangerous, and I'm Cloud enough to find that highly arousing.

"But I'm also an Empath. Even if my morals allowed it, I _cannot_ be with someone unwilling or unable to enjoy themselves as well. I don't connect to sex the way many do; I have no issue feeding Shamal, especially when it means none of my maids get influenced. But it also means I wouldn't have approached you; I don't want to make you uncomfortable and won't do anything you won't enjoy as well, even if it's on a different level."

He smirked, "I may not be physically capable anymore, but you've shown you are willing to indulge in other's kinks. Tell me, Matilda, you have your boys twisted around your fingers, but have you submitted to anyone yet?"

Her blush deepened, "All my boys prefer to submit to me or are too weak for me to bow to."

"Then, this should be fun."


End file.
